


Blind Dating

by Suriya



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blind Date, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete go on a double blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Pete with Mikey.  
> Patrick with Elisa.

"Pete!! You need to stop cuddling with me and find a real date", Patrick says.

"What about you? You haven't had a date in forever", Pete says.

"I'll make you a deal, we both set up blind dates on a dating website", Patrick says.

"Deal, bitch", Pete says.

Later that day, they both had their accounts almost set up.

_Hm...sexuality. What do I put? I'm not gay but I'm not exactly straight. Let's do bisexual. Pete thinks._

"Ok, Patrick, I'm all set up, you?", Pete says.

"All set, now I've got to look at the suggestions", Patrick says.

"Ok", Pete says.

He looks at his list of potential dates.

_Hm...no...no...no...oh look, no...oh, look at this guy, he's cute...Mikey Way. Pete thinks._

"Let's do it", Pete says.

He gets all of it set up within an hour.

About the time he's done, Patrick comes out the other room.

"Done, I've got a date tomorrow at 6", Patrick says.

"Oh me too, you wanna double date, you know, help relieve stress?", Pete asks.

"Sure, let me ask", Patrick says.

He gets on his phone. 5 minutes later he looks up.

"All set", Patrick says.

"My date said okay too", Pete says.

"Great, I'm beat, I'm going to sleep, we'll have so much fun with the ladies", Patrick says.

"Yeah...ladies", Pete says, nervously.

"Night", Patrick says.

"Night", Pete says.

                                     ~~~~

"I'm so nervous", Patrick says.

"Why?", Pete says, "she'll love you."

They were nervously awaiting their dates' arrivals.

They've been waiting for 10 minutes.

"What if she doesn't like me?", Patrick asks.

"She will love you, I promise you", Pete says.

5 minutes later, Patrick speaks up.

"There's my date, her name is Elisa", Patrick says.

"Cool, I don't know where my date is", Pete says, "oh there he is."

He points to a tall, handsome boy with brown hair and glasses.

"He?", Patrick asks.

"Yeah, his name is Mikey, how hot is he?", Pete says, walking towards Mikey.

"Hey, I'm Pete, you must be Mikey", Pete says.

"Yeah, Mikey, Mikey Way, bassist", Mikey says.

"No way, I play bass too", Pete says.

They start talking about music, movies, and everything else that ever existed.

For some reason, Patrick is slightly jealous of Mikey. 

"Hey, I'm Elisa, you must be Patrick", a female voice says.

"Um, yeah, I'm Patrick, nice to meet you Elisa", Patrick says, "come meet our double date buddies."

"Hey, I'm Elisa", Elisa says to Pete and Mikey.

"Elisa, meet my best friend Pete and his date Mikey", Patrick says.

"Hey", Pete says.

"Hello", Mikey says.

"So, where should we go?", Patrick asks.

"I know this great restaurant that my brother works at. Sound good?", Mikey says.

"Sounds good to me?", Patrick says, "Elisa?"

"Sure", she says.

"Cool, let's go", Pete says.

They walk to the restaurant, which is about 2 blocks away. Pete and Mikey will not stop talking.

When they reach the restaurant, they are greeted by a delicious smell.

"Yo, Mikey, what's up", a guy says.

"Sup Gee", Mikey says, "meet my date Pete. And his friend Patrick and his date Elisa."

"Sup, I'm Gerard", the guy says.

"Hey", Pete and Patrick say in unison.

"Ok..?, let me get you a table, yo Frank", Gerard says.

"Right this way", the guy, Frank, says.

They are seated at a table.

Mikey and Pete on one side. Patrick and Elisa on the other.

"I'm getting a salad, I'm a vegetarian", Mikey says.

"Oh my god, so am I, we have so much in common", Pete says, smiling.

"I'll get spaghetti with raspberry iced tea, I love that stuff", Elisa says.

"No way, that's my favorite drink", Mikey says.

"Mine too, most people hate that stuff", Elisa says.

Pete and Patrick raise their hands.

After they order, the conversation starts up again.

"The Star Wars prequels weren't as bad as everyone says they were", Pete says.

"Yeah they were, they were a mess", Mikey says.

"I actually liked them", Patrick says.

"They sucked to me", Elisa says.

"Thank you, Elisa", Mikey says.

At that moment, the food came.

"2 salads, a spaghetti, and a grilled chicken", the waitress says.

"Thank you", Pete says.

"No problem, holler if you need me", she says. She leaves

"Ha, I like her, she says holler", Pete says.

"I hope not as much as me", Mikey says.

"Of course not", Pete says.

As soon as they finish, Mikey and Elisa get up to go the bathroom.

"So?", Pete says.

"Uhuh", Patrick says.

"I'm gonna go check up on Mikey", Pete says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

He leaves and comes back 5 minutes later.

"Mikey just dumped me", Pete says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"He said we shouldn't see eachother anymore then left with a girl", Pete says as tears start coming down his face.

"Aw, I'm sorry", Patrick says, "let me go get Elisa."

"Who do you think Mikey left with?", Pete says. 

"We both got dumped", Patrick says.

"Why aren't you crying?", Pete asks.

"We had nothing in common, she wasn't my type", Patrick says, "not worth the tears."

"You're right, I shouldn't be upset cause a date ditched me, he's a total douchebag", Pete says.

"Yeah", Patrick says, "It'll just be us."

"We don't need them", Pete says.

"Uhuh", Patrick says.

They stand there, doing nothing.

"So...it'll didn't know you were you know, not straight", Patrick says.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual", Pete says.

Patrick kisses him full on the lips. For a full minute.

Pete pulls back gasping for air.

"Me too", Patrick says.

Then some douche murmurs "fags".

Gerard goes over to him and yells at him, ultimately resulting in the douche getting literally thrown out by Frank.

"I love Gerard", Pete says.

"Yeah, me too, hate his brother but love him", Patrick says.

"So...boyfriends?", Pete asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that", Patrick says, before kissing him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
